


Shelter

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Planet, Beaches, Drabble, Gen, PTSD, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla reflects on her team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Teyla found it far too easy to share Torren's delight with the colorful boats moving on the tide and forget the outside world's terrors. Ronon was frustrated at being trapped until the Daedalus brought spare jumper parts, but Teyla drank up the peaceful days.

Down the beach, John and Rodney were helping build the firepit; Ronon and the other spearhunters' baskets were half-full. Teyla shifted Torren and started walking. After what had happened, John was relearning how to smile and talk, to Rodney's relief. Teyla called a greeting and John reached for Torren; Teyla watched him carry her son, light-hearted.


End file.
